herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Adams
Nancy Adams is the main protagonist of the 2016 horror thriller The Shallows. She is played by Blake Lively. Nancy plans her perfect getaway to go on a surfing trip. The day's end nears and she wants to catch her last wave. Little does she know the danger that lurks just beneath the surface. She's able to seek refuge on a small island that rises during low tide after a great white shark attacks her. Not far from shore, Nancy finds herself trapped, fighting to survive. She has to decide how to save her own life before the high tide returns and it's too late... History Shortly after the death of her mother, medical student Nancy Adams travels to a secluded beach in Mexico, the same beach her mother visited while she was pregnant with Nancy. Carlos, a friendly local resident, gives Nancy a ride and drops her off at the beach. Nancy joins two other locals and the three surf for several hours. Taking a break from surfing, Nancy video-chats with her sister Chloe. When she talks to her father in an emotional and strained conversation, it is revealed that her mother's death caused Nancy to consider dropping out of medical school. While surfing one last time for the day, Nancy notices the carcass of a large humpback whale nearby. As she rides the last wave back to the beach, a large great white shark bumps her off her surfboard and bites her leg. Nancy climbs onto the whale carcass, but the shark rams it from underneath, forcing her to swim to an isolated rock. She uses her surfboard strap to slow the bleeding on her leg. Later she uses her jewelry to put rudimentary stitches in place to hold her torn flesh together. Nancy is left alone when the unaware locals leave the beach, and she spends the night on the rock with a wounded seagull, whom she names Steven Seagull. The next morning, a drunk local man on the beach steals Nancy's belongings. While wading out into the shallow water, to steal Nancy's surfboard, he is killed by the shark. Several hours later, the two locals Nancy had surfed with the day before return. They get into the water before Nancy can warn them away, and are also killed by the shark. One of the local surfers was wearing a GoPro camera on his helmet. When he was attacked by the shark, his helmet had come off and floated to the surface. Nancy later sees the helmet floating in the water. After some struggle, she is able to retrieve it and uses it to leave messages for her sister and father as well as information about the shark attack and her location. With high tide approaching, Nancy realizes the rock will be submerged soon. After sending Steven Seagull toward shore on a piece of the surfboard, and timing the shark's circles from the whale carcass to the rock, Nancy swims to a nearby buoy, narrowly avoiding the shark by swimming through a group of jellyfish, which sting both the shark and her. Nancy finds a flare gun on the buoy. She shoots one flare to draw the attention of a faraway cargo ship, but the ship is already turned away and it never sees her. She then fires another flare at the shark, setting the oil from the whale carcass alight and angering it, but otherwise has no effect. The shark then ferociously attacks the buoy and rips out the chains securing it to the ocean bed. Nancy straps herself to the last remaining chain and as it is ripped from the buoy, she is pulled down to the ocean floor, pursued by the shark. At the last moment, Nancy pulls out of the dive, and the shark impales itself on some rebar from the buoy's anchor. Later, a boy named Miguel at the beach finds the action camera and informs his father, Carlos. Carlos finds Nancy floating close to shore and revives her. Nancy briefly sees a hallucination of her mother. As she looks around the beach, she sees that Steven Seagull has made it to the shore. One year later, Nancy (now a doctor), and her sister Chloe go surfing in Galveston, Texas, as their father tells Nancy that her mother would have been proud. Gallery The shallows 02038319 st 4 s-low.jpg Shallows 0.jpg BL-Hot-624x265.png The-Shallows-1-620x413.jpg The-shallows-trailer-2016-shark-31ebay83hp47f0smbwan7u.jpg Blake-Lively-The-Shallows-e1465947322987.jpg Shark in the wave.jpg|Nancy surfs, not noticing the shark appearing within the wave. Nancy stranded on the rock.jpg|Nancy stranded on the rock Nancy horrified.jpg|Nancy horrified as the shark mauls her would-be rescuer. 2577888330-the-shallows.jpg|Nancy views the camera footage of the shark attacking, and sees a hook wedged in its jaws. Nancy on buoy.jpg Nancy struggling on the buoy.jpg Nancy Flare Gun.jpg|Nancy uses a flare to try to kill the shark. Nancy underwater.jpg Nancy weak on shore.jpg|Weak and exausted Nancy safely on the shore. Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Damsels Category:Victims Category:Female Category:Horror Heroes